


And We Wage War

by Winter_Moonlight



Series: Izumi/Leo Week [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: IzuLeo Week 2020 - Day Six | FamilyTens of, maybe even a hundred, cameras are pointed his way. The professional cameras held by the staff members and the microphones hovering overhead block his every exit alongside the circle of curious bystanders and fans holding up their phones. But he can’t escape, even if he wanted to. He wonders how many others have fallen to such a trap and beheaded as their hands are bound behind their backs, unable to draw their swords."My unit has fans here too, though, so there is nothing our princesses need to be sad over.”"That so?"
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Izumi/Leo Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	And We Wage War

The words still feel strange on his tongue, the appendage flipping over itself as he forces his voice out into a coherent sentence. Perhaps if he had picked up the Italian language a little quicker, he could’ve eloquently spoken his way out of his current predicament. But that is not to be, much to his unseen annoyance – pleasant smile plastered to his lips. The murmurs of the increasing crowd nearly drown out the words of his opponents as his mind races to understand the foreign language.

“What do you say, Izumi Sena of Knights? What do you call it over there? One of the Big Three? Care to play with us?”

Tens, maybe even a hundred, of cameras are pointed his way. The professional cameras held by the staff members and the microphones hovering overhead block his every exit alongside the circle of curious bystanders and fans holding up their phones. But he can’t escape, even if he wanted to. He wonders how many others have fallen to such a trap and beheaded as their hands are bound behind their backs, unable to draw their swords.

They may be the most popular band within Italy, but using their reality show to ambush other artists and using the unassuming crowd to pressure them into a performance unprepared is a dirty move. To look bad to their spectators by declining such a _friendly_ offer is certain death within the industry.

It is time for them to get off of their high horse.

The Italian words flow from his smirking lips like liquid poison, “If you have the proper stage set up, of course, I can entertain the crowd for a while.”

It may be difficult, but he, alone, can take them on. Even if he doesn’t completely win, staying alive for Knights is more than enough. His day, after long hours posing in front of a camera, has turned into a battle for his life.

The production cameras turn off, but he is sure the cell phone videos still roll on. Pleasantries are passed between him and the five-member band, an Italian born group with their fan base solely within the country. The staff move easily, the reality show the type to always be on the go, anyways.

“Why don’t you go back home? I’m sure your fans are sad.” One of them comments.

They want him out of their home turf, is that it?

“I am working as a model here. My unit has fans here too, though, so there is nothing our princesses need to be sad over.” Izumi replies coolly as he follows them.

“That so?”

The rhetorical question is left hanging. They smile at each other as they walk to the nearest stage venue, curious and passionate pedestrians following along. The reality show is a bit of a weird one, in Izumi’s opinion. From what he knows of it, it is similar to most reality shows – showcasing their lives – but every once in a while, the band will find a random artist on the streets and cause enough of a fuss to rile the crowd and hold an impromptu performance.

A calculated planning, he’s sure. Just as certain as he is of the good ratings the show receives for such stunts.

There may be more risk than reward, but if he survives this, the publicity will boost Knights even higher internationally. He won’t lose. Especially to them.

The stage he is taken to is set up in an open field where spectators may come and go as they please. The open air giving a sense of freedom with no restraints, yet the endless, negative possibilities also loom overhead. Here, anything goes. In the middle of enemy territory by himself, his defenses are raised high. There are no allies in this place.

Though he smiles teasingly as he speaks to the staff about what songs to play, he cannot depend on them. Not a single one is on his side. Izumi has to prepare himself for anything – even a sudden set list change or the equipment malfunctioning.

The in-ear monitor is in place, microphone extending out of it pressing close to his cheek. He’s thankful to the part of him that tediously plans out every outfit from head to toe each day, no matter where he is going. As he steps onto the stage, directly out in front of the crowd’s judgmental eyes, he realizes why so many fall victims to the cruelty here. No – he knew – but believing it is a hard pill to swallow. Perhaps Leo has had much more of an effect on him, these days; only wanting to see the best out of people and looking at the world through rose colored lenses.

Their only spectators are of the band’s fans. The reality show is a familiar sight to even those who do not care. And to those who do, they will loyally follow along and carefully watch each and every moment with the sight of a hawk. In enemy territory, he is utterly alone. Back in Yumenosaki, even when he worked apart from Knights, there were always still people he could call a tentative comrade – someone who shares the same loyalties as he did under the same academy. However, here, in this place far from home, he walks a solitary path.

But knights have long been known for conquering land. Izumi will paint the audience in Knights’ colors and pin their flag deep into the earth.

He chose this path for himself. To chase after his dream of becoming a world-famous model. He will stubbornly keep walking forward, even if pride is the only thing keeping him standing.

The fraudulent impromptu concert sets off. It is no collaborative project, the band eats up their side of the stage, bleeding into the center as much as possible, and begins one of their songs. Are they expecting him to wait his turn? He silently scoffs at the notion. Yet, this is no Duel or Judgement. He doesn’t know their rules. While his eyes scan the excited audience, he knows interrupting the band would only turn them against him.

So, he will cheer them on.

Pretending to be on their side to gain favor of their guests is a start. It will also look terrible if they did not reciprocate for him in turn. Or so he hopes.

Just how loyal are this band’s fans? He will find out for himself.

“Since you’re our guest, go ahead! You have the stage to yourself! We will alternate after every song.”

Trying to tire him out, huh…? Arguably, constantly running at a steady pace is easier than sprinting and stopping, only to begin sprinting once more.

Izumi carefully forms the words on his tongue, “How kind of you. Do continue our back and forth for as long as you please.” Especially as he steals away their allies and turn them into enemies.

A familiar tune begins to blare out from the speakers, his in-ear monitor coming to life alongside it. He gets into position, preparing to become both the main singer and dancer. The sole entertainer. There is nothing to worry about. Knights is unlike the rest. Each and every lyric and choreography, no matter who is arranged to be in charge of certain portions, is safely ingrained into his memory. Their parts can be flipped and turned over which and every way, but their Knights will always perform it perfectly.

He has no problem performing his solo song. It is only during the second pass that he starts to feel the aching loneliness on stage. Singing a song meant for five by himself is empty, nonetheless, he has to make do. He has to make it seem like he is possessing the whole stage even if he only takes up a couple feet at most. Will the audience to keep their eyes on him. His movements are sharper, not at all wild. Energetic, but restrained; Izumi still has to sing, after all. He didn’t spend all of that time painstakingly building up the skills to perfection to fail here.

Because, right now, he represents all of Knights.

The urge to poke his tongue out like he has seen Ritsu do a countless number of times during this particular line upsurges to the surface through his rushing blood, already filled to the brim with adrenaline. However, he holds the impulse back. It may be Ritsu’s part, but he is still Izumi Sena. He will teach the audience members about himself and not give them a false impression of his person. When they come to watch Knights Lives, only then will he deviate from his normal self. When they know of Ritsu’s signature habits. Of Leo’s. Of Arashi and Tsukasa’s, too.

He will conquer this territory and take their citizens under Knights’ rule.

The melodies stream by one by one. Auditory senses have no rest as sound waves travel across the atmosphere like incoming tsunamis rolling through the tides. The bass rumbles the earth, crawling up their limbs and manipulating their hearts into beating to the same rhythm. With the air thick with tension and the humid heat of so many bodies in one location, Izumi feels his body becoming sluggish. Though he loathes to show it. The fire that is starting to ignite within his throat is no help, either. The small sparks will eventually find purchase and set both his lungs and vocal cords aflame in a furious wildfire.

His limits are approaching. Still, the end is not within sight. Being an idol and being a member of a band is not similar in the least, despite both being a profession within the music industry. The band can keep singing and playing their instruments until the skin on their hands become raw and the vocalist loses their abilities to sing. As Izumi peers at them through the corner of his eyes while taking a sip of water off to the side – yet still within view of the audience – the band seems no worse for wear. He, an idol, on the other hand, has to take into account his physical exertion. If he could remain stationary, Izumi would have no problem keeping up.

But there is no use whining about such things. Their battleground didn’t start off fair in the first place. Not only is he treading through unfamiliar territory, already a clear disadvantage, they have gathered an army to ambush a singular soldier. Besides, it is only natural to use all of their weapons in battle, and take advantage of what they have when they can. He doesn’t hold it against them. Just as they won’t as he puts his own advantages to the test – else they will look petty in the eyes of everyone watching.

Forehead speckled in perspiration; he rakes his fingers through his hair. Lips forming into the ever-familiar, alluring smirk he uses as a model, he winks at the crowd while moving his body to the music just a bit more fluidly. There are no breaks in his choreography and no need for him to move far from center stage. His hips sway back and forth, arms raising and falling with muscle memory as his eyes lock with each camera lens one by one. Izumi follows the moving camera with his gaze, only breaking the contact when he spins and eyes the main, stationary camera directly in front.

He may not be able to hold up as long as the band can, but he can draw the audience’s attention for much longer if he doesn’t stay stationary. He will steal away their stares and keep them on him. Above all else, these are Leo’s songs. If the novelty of dancing doesn’t attract their fascination, Leo’s melodies will, and keep their lips humming the tunes long afterwards.

Nevertheless, the extra energy pouring into his muscles leaves his voice hollow. Even the untrained ears he had when first entering Yumenosaki Academy can tell how off-key his last note was. His voice sounds breathless; husky in ways that the song Leo composed never intended to be. The fire slinks up from his lungs, scorching at his delicate throat like Hell’s burning blaze.

“Emotions spill forth and we Shout! Shout! Shout!” Still, he forces out his voice. “Here we vow, we’re Knights for you.”

“Here we vow, we’re Knights for you.”

His in-ear monitor trembles with the new voice joining his own. A voice he knows so well that Izumi doesn’t even have to turn to look to confirm.

But there is no time for surprises. The music doesn’t stop and neither do the lyrics. He uses the miniscule time they usually use to move positions to do just that. With well-crafted sways of his body and feather-light footwork, Izumi edges away from the center of his side of the stage for the first time since this battle started. Auburn, the same color as the setting sun overhead, creeps into the corner of his vision, taking position just far enough away to keep center stage between them equally.

Another first for the day, he dances as he is supposed to, but turns his back to the audience momentarily to clear his throat softly. He’s counting on him.

The next line is Leo’s own, anyways.

Emerald eyes sparkle with excitement; microphone held closely to his thin lips, Leo sings, “Armor full of cuts and wounds, we’re now prepared to throw it off. We’ll pass through the forest of despair. Please wait for us at the castle of hope.”

As Leo takes on the next few lines, one of Izumi’s included, Izumi slows down his movements and catches his breath. The pressure within his chest eases, and the weight on his shoulders lift. He was fine fighting alone; nevertheless, having someone to carry the burden alongside him is more than relieving. He doesn’t need to worry about watching all of his sides and turning towards blind spots anymore. Leo will watch his back for him. Izumi trusts that more than anything.

The song ends within the next two minutes and twenty seconds. Though Izumi’s chest rises and falls visibly, Leo is bouncing around and waving to their spectators. He can’t stop the gentle smile that replaces his sensual grin even if he wanted to. The smile threatens to widen, however, when he peers at the band across the stage, looking almost disappointed, but schooling their expressions just in time.

“Look who it is! Pleasure to have you.” The band’s vocalist greets politely. “It’s too bad we’re just about to call this concert to a close, but please introduce yourself.”

“Wahaha, that’s too bad~” Leo laughs loudly, microphone held up to his lips once more. Although they study together, Izumi loathes to admit that Leo has picked up Italian far quicker than he did. “If that’s how it is, now that the playing field is a little more even, I’m sure the audience would love a long encore. What do you say?!”

The crowd cheers loudly, nearly making his ears ring through the earbuds within them. He appreciates Leo’s trust in his abilities, but they’ve been at this for over an hour. Still, he doesn’t miss that flash of calculative seriousness within Leo’s gaze. Just what Leo plans to do, Izumi isn’t so sure – but he will hold out until its conclusion. If for no one else but Leo.

It has been a long time since he felt this bloodthirsty sensation coming off of his old king.

Leo chortles loudly, “See? You can’t say no to your precious fans, can you?”

“I suppose we can’t.” The vocalist chuckles along, voice rising a pitch.

“Besides, wouldn’t it be a shame if this is all they got? You can’t just pull some random singer off of the street and expect them to be prepared, that’s unfair. And disappointing. Let’s meet again, soon. With everyone present. Wouldn’t that be fun, everyone?!”

The vocalist waits for the crowd to quiet down. “Is that so… Yes, let’s meet again, then.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Leo turns towards the audience again, bowing elegantly for just a brief second. “I’m Leo Tsukinaga of Knights, along with Izumi, there. If you don’t know my name now, you’ll remember it after tonight!”

When Leo returns to his side to await their next turn and the band prepares to take theirs, Izumi can’t help but voice his thoughts in a whisper, closing his hand over the attached microphone to his earpiece just in case, “What are you doing here?”

“If you cry for help, no matter where you are, I’ll always hear it and come running. We’re family, you and I, aren’t we?”

Splitting up the remaining song arrangements is no problem for them. Knights has a strategy and formation for every kind of situation. Things do get tweaked depending on the state of affairs, most of the time, however – like how Leo silently signals that he will take over most of the singing, especially the more technical parts, at this very moment.

The TV show recording comes to an end a little less than an hour later, after the long encore Leo requested earlier. Albeit they all smile brightly as they leave the stage, behind the curtains, there are nothing but business faces directed at them. And they, in turn, become just as.

“Our people will be in contact.” Izumi says, accepting the business card handed to him. The production manager nods their head before going off to direct people around.

“We’ll have to sneak around.” Leo comments, his voice low.

Izumi turns his attention to him, watching as Leo’s green eyes flick back and forth around the corner of the outdoor stage. The staff has the back of the constructed stage blocked off for both business and safety purposes, but fans are still milling around, eager to get a chance to catch the last glimpse of their favored celebrity.

“Even if we managed to make a few new fans here, I’m sure the majority is still for them.” He sighs tiredly. “We can call someone to come pick us up, just to be safe.”

“Are you done talking to them, Sena?” Leo asks, eyes still darting around to and fro.

“Hm? Yeah, we’re good. And will get paid for this.”

“Did you drink some water?”

Izumi finds himself scoffing, the noise scratching his throat uncomfortably. “Of course, I did. Who do you think I am?”

“Then this way.”

His breath catches in his throat like a train wreck as Leo grabs his hand and unceremoniously yanks him into the direction Leo has his sights set on. Leo’s hand feels cool against his own, a product of still being overheated from dancing all late-afternoon, he is sure. Usually, Leo is the warm one between the two of them.

The sounds of their shoes slapping against the concrete ground and the air whipping by buzzes in his ears sharply. They duck around from corner to corner at lightning speed, bodies occasionally colliding into each other from abrupt halts and tight turns. The fire begins to reignite within his chest, burning away at the remaining will power he saved within his heart.

Holding in a cough, Izumi chokes out, “Leo-kun, please.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Leo hides them around another corner and pivots sharply. Their entangled hands become trapped between their bodies as Leo presses in close and plants a kiss on Izumi’s cheek. “If we get caught now, we’ll have to entertain a conversation for longer than we have to run. We love our fans, but you’re exhausted. Come on, I think just around that way and we’ll be in the shopping district. We’ll blend in with the crowd there.”

“Even this far away?” Izumi swallows his breath thickly. “I doubt new fans would follow us this far.”

The orange head chuckles, tugging Izumi along as he leisurely, but purposefully, walks to the other side of the alley way. “You didn’t think I went there empty handed, did you?”

“What is that even supposed to mean? And speaking of, how’d you know I was there? I never contacted you, and no one is with me.” He follows along unquestioningly.

“Videos of you on stage are all over social media, you know?” Leo looks over his shoulder and cocks his head. “It was mostly those other guys fans, but some of ours made their way over and there was a lot of,” Leo clears his throat, voice rising a pitch higher, “Izumi is here?! I didn’t know he had a TV appearance! Or, Izumi is performing alone?! Or even… Oh no, did Izumi get caught by that show?”

“Our fans would hate that impression of them. _I_ don’t like it.” Izumi rolls his eyes.

Leo sticks out his tongue before turning his head back forward and striding more comfortably. “Well, it got so viral so quickly that even I saw it. So, I might have, casually, just told our Princesses to come see Sena and me at that exact location.”

He raises an eyebrow, eyes shooting daggers of contemplation into the back of Leo’s head as they tread through the narrow alleyway carefully.

Izumi huffs silently after a moment, squeezing Leo’s hand that is still safely tucked away within his. He appreciates the support and reinforcements. With Leo rushing in to help, the stage was definitely more balanced. Falling into sync with Leo is easy, anyways, for a lot of reason. It was like the times of old, when it really was just the two of them against the world. But instead of scorn following their backs like cursed spirits attached to their souls, with Leo making the location public, local Knights fans gathered and gave them encouragement.

And because it’s Leo, of all of the people in the world.

“Thanks.”

Leo squeezes his hand back. “How rare~ You being honest without probing. But anything for you.”

“Ugh, and you guys just poke fun at me afterwards, every time.” Izumi turns his head away. A pout threatens to jut out his lip, something he definitely doesn’t want anyone to see.

“It’s because we love you, stupid Sena.” Leo chuckles, stopping at the end of the alleyway. “If we slip out here, we can blend in with the shoppers no problem.”

“You sure have this planned out.”

They step out onto the cobblestone path.

“I would do anything to get you out of that disgusting trap.”

Leo is acting a bit strange, in Izumi’s eyes. Though Leo is as playful and teasing as ever, something is being hidden deep underneath all of those layers. Izumi can hear it bleed its way out within Leo’s words; feel it in the way Leo’s fingers refuse to loosen from his. That once-familiar sensation crawling up his back that appeared when they were on stage, comes back to the forefront of his thoughts – a pressure just light enough to be ticklish and annoyingly noticeable.

However, Izumi resigns himself to asking when they are in a more private setting.

Their walk through the shopping district and into the neighborhoods is made in companionable silence. He doesn’t need to ask where Leo is leading him; the conversant scenery meeting their eyes is more than enough to clue him in. Just as Leo doesn’t ask to get invited in as Izumi unlocks the door. The cool air inside his living space splashes across his exposed skin in a wave of comfort, the tension within his body finally spilling free from his muscles like ice melting to water as he steps into the safety of his home.

The instant he turns back to face Leo after taking off his shoes, he finds his arms full of blazing heat and taste buds absorbing in the wintery freeze of a breath mint. Leo steps in between Izumi’s sock clad feet, tipping Izumi’s balance dangerously askew. Their lips glide inelegantly against each other, sharp teeth accidentally biting at soft skin, and hot breaths mixing together moistly as Izumi reels backwards. Even as he steps back, Leo pushes forward, moving them until the back of Izumi’s legs are abruptly stopped by the couch.

With a jerk and a drop, he collapses down onto the plush cushions, head tilted upwards with Leo’s incessant hands cupping his jawline. The genius composer crawls into Izumi’s lap, never breaking the contact between their skin with either his lips or hands. The only moment Leo allows their mouths to part is to take a much-needed breath.

Izumi takes advantage of such a moment to turn his head away just slightly. “Leo-kun, hold o- mmm-!!”

The pressure of the finger tips Leo digs into the skin of Izumi’s jaw is nearly bruising as Leo vehemently edges Izumi’s lips back to his own. The frantic urgency spilling between them within the last few seconds of their lives spurs Izumi’s own blood on, his heart picking up like a race horse sprinting across the track. It feels nice, certainly; to be desired so. His thoughts are slowly escaping him, leaving his mind hazier as the moments tick by. Hands rising of their own accord, Izumi fists his fingers into Leo’s top.

Still, the niggling tickle of worry in the last corner of his composure is too important to ignore.

Izumi pries his lips from Leo’s. He reluctantly releases his grip to grab at Leo’s wrists, holding them still as he moves his head back. Opening his eyes, he is mesmerized with Leo’s half-closed ones, green irises shining just behind his lashes. His voice is as breathless as Leo always leave it, a hint of overused scratchiness leaking through, “Come on, Leo-kun. What’s wrong?”

Leo’s throat bobs. The orange head ducks back down, peppering his lips along Izumi’s jawline and down to his neck. “Are you okay? You’re okay, right?”

The strangled, whispered words against his moist skin sends an involuntary, delightful shiver down Izumi’s spine. “I-”

His thoughts spin uncontrollably.

Okay?

Leo kisses his way further down, skirting his affections across Izumi’s throat to end at the dip just at the edge of his neck. Leo’s soft hair flirts against his nerves, sparking more shudders to the surface. Izumi’s breath leaves him once more as he tilts his head back slightly – his body lacking much oxygen throughout the day, it seems. Leo continues his ministrations up and down the column of his neck before crawling back up to Izumi’s temple and planting one last, lingering caress there.

Oh. He sees.

“Even if I was defeated, I wouldn’t lose to them.” He whispers back. He readjusts his hands back to Leo’s waist, wrapping them around Leo’s thin back and drawing him in until their chests press together. “Don’t worry so much. I’m not going anywhere. You know that.”

Leo hums, hearing the words and taking them to heart. The low vibrations from his throat bumps against Izumi’s skin as Leo presses in even closer and hugging tightly, laying his chin on Izumi’s shoulder. His body visibly relaxes in Izumi’s arms. “Yeah. I know. You’ve always been the stronger one. Staying rooted no matter what happens and fighting your way through.”

“You’re speaking nonsense again, Leo-kun.”

The more resilient one has always been Leo. But none of that is a competition. Suffering and fighting to take back one’s pieces and putting them back together with trembling hands is not a competition. Neither of them is better than the other. Knowing that they stand equal is more than enough happiness for him.

“And your throat? Voice hurt? Stop talking so much.”

Izumi huffs out a short chuckle. “You’re the one making me talk.”

Leo’s chest rises and falls as he takes a deep breath. “I don’t like them, Sena. We didn’t win, we didn’t completely lose, either. But we’re not the only ones they did this to. Even solo artists will have a hard time against an enemy who already has their swords drawn.”

“Mm. They’re kicking out as much competition as possible.” He sighs. “But it’s thanks to you we tied, more or less. Judging from the crowd, we held our own enough.”

The impromptu concert was called a collaboration, in name. Though the title is nothing but an illusion to hide a massacre.

“Well,” Leo begins to scoot back, dropping his foot off of the couch to stand on the splayed rug. “We’ll meet again, sooner or later. We’ll win next time, and show them that music is made for happiness and expression, not to rule over the world or business or money.”

“Do remember that it is still a business, Leo-kun.” Izumi’s hands fall away like a trickling waterfall as he tries to keep the contact for as long as possible. He turns his head away, eyes catching sight of the last rays of the sun spilling over the horizon through the window. The dark blue of night slowly creeps its way into the sky, entangling with the remaining orange bursts of dusk. “Well, do as you want, like you always have. I’ll take care of it.”

“Come,” Leo takes Izumi’s hands as he stands, pulling him up. “You should drink more liquids. That’s the best cure for an overused voice. I’ll even massage your muscles if you’d like~”

Izumi rolls his eyes softly. Despite that, he follows Leo into the kitchen without resistance. “You’re so annoying.”

The days pass by with a lot of commotion after the show. Sooner than expected, the plan Leo had set into motion on that outdoor stage comes to fruition. Fans on both sides make enough noise to tie the TV show’s production staffs’ hands. The band’s methods to drag unsuspecting entertainers into their clutches become the talk of the town. Loyal fans stay true to their cause, arguing that it is just a television series and is a collaboration. Knights’ fans contend that it is not a true collaboration if one side is unaware it is such. And to any artist that may get ambushed in the streets. Otherwise, Knights would have shown up as two people from the start instead of one joining in late.

Media platforms garnered supporters for both sides at rapid speed with no solution in sight. The only way to quiet down the masses is to bring back both the band and Knights together to show good will between the groups.

Externally, at least.

But Knights are no longer executioners, there is nothing for that side to worry about other than wounded pride and the destruction of their pedestal. It is time for the band to step down from their high-horse and join the rest of them – the entertainers singing their passions high into the boundless sky. Besides, Leo is capable of making friends with anyone with time; even after he or someone dear gets hurt by that same party. All with time.

Hate doesn’t exist in Leo’s world; Izumi knows that all too well.

“Out of all of us, I never expected you to go off and get yourself into a skirmish, Izumi-chan.”

He looks up from adjusting his costume.

Beside him, Leo perks up, “Welcome to Florence!”

“Fufu, did Secchan finally get his rebellious streak? They grow up so fast.”

Izumi clicks his tongue at the comment, but ignores the tease otherwise. “What are you three doing here?”

“Certainly, it is because they meddled with our comrade.” Tsukasa replies coolly, walking to stand before him, the other two flanking at his sides. “We are family, aren’t we? We’ll always come to your aid.”

“Together, we’d never lose.” Leo adds in. He sidles up closer to Izumi’s side and interlock their fingers. “We might have tied the battle, but we won’t lose the war.”

Ritsu agrees with a nod. “Let’s paint the audience blue. I know exactly how to counter their style of performance, so let’s stick to plan this time.”

“You’re welcome, Izumi-chan.” Arashi giggles. “And thank you. We know you’d do the exact same for us.”

Izumi’s eyes sweep across the four people before his very eyes, all dressed in costume and ready to step onto stage at any moment. Onto their battlefield. No matter the circumstances, these are the people he can depend on without hesitation. And they can depend on him, just as much. That is something they all recognize, cherishing the sentiment deep within their hearts. “Thanks.”

Leo squeezes their interlocked hands once more before releasing his grip and walking forward. “Let’s go, then.”

“We haven’t practice together in a while, but I assume that is no problem for us, isn’t that right?” Tsukasa chuckles. He turns his body to take confident strides towards the stage.

Izumi harrumphs lightly, smile threatening to lift his lips way too high. “Ha… Of course not. Who do you think we are?”

“Knights, of course!” Leo declares, spinning around on the balls of his feet.

“The Knights who have come a long way.” Ritsu nods, moving to follow them.

Arashi joins the three next on their journey. “The Knights we’ve protected all of this time.”

“The Knights who will loyally remain at each other’s sides through thick and thin.” Tsukasa turns his expectant gaze Izumi’s way over his shoulder.

The other three do the same, colorful orbs staring at him fondly and shining with affection.

With no weight bearing down on his shoulders alone, Izumi’s footsteps are as light as snowflakes fluttering in the winter breeze. “Our Knights.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the music scene is like in Italy, so I took a shot in the dark with a band ahaha.... ^^;;;;
> 
> Thank you for reading~!!! I hope you enjoyed~ Kudos and Comments are appreciated, always!


End file.
